


Метка на Джоне

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, M/M, Marking, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Джон и Родни ... секс ... жетоны ... напульсник. Примерно так!





	Метка на Джоне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marking John](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345747) by McShepletGirl. 



> Примечание переводчика: нецелевое использование армейской атрибутики.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты извращенец?  
\- Знаю.  
\- В смысле, у каждого есть свои кинки, но, серьёзно, ты точно хочешь именно этого?  
\- О да.  
\- Ты точно повёрнутый извращенец...  
\- Но мы же сделаем это... да?  
\- Несомненно!

~*~

Родни сидел на кровати Джона и смотрел на командующего военным контингентом Атлантиды. Он думал: кто же знал, что в своей комнате, наедине с Родни, Джон Шеппард забудет про свое воинское звание, всякие запреты и собственные штаны ради него. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джон - сильный, смелый, уверенный в себе и дорожащий своей карьерой настолько, что эти отношения пришлось скрывать - станет охотно исполнять приказы главы научного отдела, который по всем понятиям - первостатейный гик... Родни позволил себе быстро ухмыльнуться. По крайней мере, прежде, чем закончится этот вечер, он намеревался оставить полковнику Джону Шеппарду чёткое напоминание о том, кто он и чем он является.  
\- Разденься для меня, Джон. Медленно и красиво. Так, чтобы мне было приятно на тебя смотреть.  
Джон расстегнул свой бронежилет и сбросил его на пол.  
Его глаза не отрывались от Родни, встречая его взгляд открыто и смело. Джон никогда не был из тех, кто стоят скромно потупив взор, и, к счастью, Родни это было и не нужно.  
Джон расстегнул набедренную кобуру и также позволил ей упасть на пол.  
За ней быстро последовали ботинки и носки и он снова сосредоточил свой взгляд на Родни.  
Демонстративно медленно он расстегнул ремень, вытащил его из петель, и тот оказался на полу.  
Снимая куртку, Джон заметил, что Родни слегка подвинулся.  
\- Подожди!  
Джон послушно замер с курткой в руке.  
Родни поднялся с кровати и встал у Джона за спиной.  
\- Хорошо, продолжай дальше.  
Уронив куртку на уже изрядную кучу одежды на полу, Джон начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Он застрял на второй пуговице, когда почувствовал, как руки Родни обхватили его за пояс.  
Когда Родни начал гладить его член сквозь ткань штанов, чувство координации полностью покинуло Джона. А когда Родни расстегнул его штаны и запустил свои талантливые пальцы ему в трусы, он на время утратил все высшие мозговые функции.  
\- Эй, Джон, ты расстегнул и застегнул одну и ту же пуговицу уже три раза... Мне это понимать как знак того, что ты не уверен насчет всего этого?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Как я вообще могу на чем-то сконцентрироваться, когда твои руки у меня в трусах?  
Родни мрачно и пошло усмехнулся, от чего член Джона непроизвольно дернулся. Смех Родни стал еще развратнее, когда он поцеловав Джона в плечо, убрал свои руки и скользнул обратно на кровать.  
Джон воспользовался моментом, пока Родни устраивался на кровати, и торопливо расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы, а потом скинул рубашку и брюки.  
\- Хорошо, тогда снимай трусы и иди сюда.  
Джон послушно выполнил всё, что ему велели, и был вознагражден одобрительным вздохом, когда он подошел ближе к Родни.  
\- Сними часы и положи их на шкафчик, и радио тоже.  
Сделав всё это, Джон собрался было снять свой напульсник, но Родни его остановил.  
\- Напульсник и жетоны оставь.  
Ну вообще-то Джон ожидал, что жетоны будут на нем, они были центральным моментом в том, что они с Родни обсуждали раньше, но вот вторая вещь?  
\- Родни, напульсник...?  
\- Ммм, даа.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что это сексуально! Хватит болтать! Иди сюда, я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Джона схватили, развернули и, практически, швырнули на кровать. Он вполне мог отбиться и справиться с Родни, но он не мог бы придумать ни единой причины для этого, даже если бы захотел.  
Обещанный поцелуй оказался жестким, сильным и глубоким. Когда Родни в соответствующем настроении, временами его поцелуи бывают мягкими, нежными и любящими, но иногда, как например сегодня, они могут быть и откровенно беспощадными. От Джона и не требовалось отвечать на поцелуй, да он и не смог бы - сейчас Родни показывал, кто именно здесь главный.  
Пальцы Родни прошлись по волосатой груди Джона, они дразнили, пощипывали и тянули за завитки, Джон совершенно потерялся в этой смеси ощущений и не хотел приходить в себя.  
Когда Родни нежно прикусил ему нижнюю губу, Джон заурчал от удовольствия, а Родни принялся кусать и лизать его шею, и дальше вниз, к груди. Ухватив губами притягательно торчащий сосок, он начал дразнить его языком и посасывать до тех пор, пока невнятные стоны не стали всё более настойчивыми.  
Увидев, что Джон слишком рано "поплыл" от удовольствия, Родни улыбнулся, и если бы Джон смог достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы это заметить, то он бы назвал эту улыбку дьявольской.  
С привычной легкостью Родни схватил член Джона и сжал достаточно сильно, так, что эрекция немедленно пропала, и Джон обратил всё своё внимание на него.  
\- Сволочь!  
\- Я должен был что-то сделать, Джон; тебе было слишком уж хорошо. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты пропустил всё, что мы запланировали...  
\- А если я передумал? Может, ты вернёшься к тому, на чём мы остановились?  
\- Чёрта с два, Джон! И мы оба знаем, что ты не очень-то хочешь менять планы.  
\- Как я и говорил - сволочь!  
\- Самая настоящая! - согласился Родни, ухватил Джона и перевернулся так, что Джон оказался сверху.  
\- А теперь иди сюда!  
Джон наклонился к Родни, намереваясь показать, каким именно должен быть глубокий бесстыжий поцелуй. Но Родни не дал ему этого сделать, он схватил его за плечи и удержал в считанных дюймах от своего лица.  
Родни немного съехал вниз, подтягивая к себе грудь Джона, так что его жетоны болтались прямо над ним. Приподняв голову, Родни постарался их ухватить губами. Он тихо усмехнулся от мысли что это немного похоже на игру "вылови яблоко из воды", только гораздо интереснее. С третьей попытки он их поймал. Он зажал жетоны зубами и потянул их на себя, чувствуя что с каждым рывком Джон становится всё ближе.  
Уже так близко, Родни втянул в рот оба жетона, обвел их языком, пройдясь по вытисненным буквам как по шрифту Брайля, словно он - слепой, и именно таким способом он мог узнать всё о полковнике Джоне Шеппарде.  
Родни слышал, как над ним Джон стонет от удовольствия, и его член быстро возвращается в прежний, полностью возбужденный вид. С неохотой Родни выпустил жетоны изо рта.  
\- Джон, расстегни мои штаны и отсоси мне.  
С большей готовностью, чем Родни считал возможной в данных обстоятельствах, Джон расстегнул пуговицы и высвободил член Родни.  
Родни зашипел, когда почувствовал теплое дыхание Джона на кончике своего члена.  
Джон был очень хорош в этом деле. Родни был настолько великодушен, что мог признаться самому себе: когда дело доходило до минета, из них двоих Джон был более талантлив. Конечно, Джону он в этом никогда не признается. На двоих хватает и одного эгоцентрика.  
Джон нежно провёл языком по головке, едва касаясь щёлочки.  
Подушечкой большого пальца он потёр то самое место под головкой, к ласкам которого Родни был очень чувствителен. Наслаждение волнами прокатывалось сквозь тело Родни, пока загрубевший от оружия палец Джона дразнил, почти царапал его, и от удовольствия Родни хрипло застонал.  
Как же отзывчив сегодня Родни; Джон не был уверен как долго еще Родни сможет продержаться.  
Джон облизал член Родни по всей длине, от головки до яиц и обратно, а потом по низким стонам Родни понял, что если он еще планирует заполучить его член себе в рот, то ему лучше уже что-то начать делать в этом направлении. А член Родни во рту - это как раз то, что Джон хочет.  
Будучи военным, в таких вещах сложно признаваться, но Джон любит делать минет. Особенно Родни, его замечательный, длинный и толстый член так замечательно чувствовать на языке, когда Джон старается взять его в рот так глубоко, как только можно.  
Джон сначала обхватил только головку, обвёл языком вокруг кончика так, что член Родни дернулся настолько сильно, что чуть не выскочил у Джона изо рта. Наконец, Джон начал сосать всерьёз, вбирая в себя этот великолепный член всё больше и больше, почти до упора.  
Родни пробила дрожь от того, как на его члене ощущалась вибрация в глотке Джона. Криво ухмыльнувшись, Джон передвинул так понравившийся Родни напульсник с запястья на пальцы и медленно начал поглаживать мягкой тканью яйца Родни. Звуки, которые исходили от Родни, можно было описать только как "скулёж".  
Это место всегда было у Родни очень чувствительным, а такая ласка в сочетании с мыслью, что Джон гладит его этим чёртовым напульсником, было достаточно, чтобы отправить Родни за грань наслаждения. Он заставил себя говорить, каждое слово давалось с почти неодолимым усилием.  
\- Джон... Чёрт... Пожалуйста... Остановись... Я... Сейчас... Кончу.  
Джон немедленно оторвал голову от него.  
Резко вдохнув несколько раз, чтобы прийти в себя, Родни толкнул Джона на спину и сел на него верхом. Он поправил жетоны на груди у Джона так, чтобы они лежали ровно, а затем с вскриком, больше похожим на вой, Родни кончил, направив член так, что каждая капля попала ровно на жетоны.  
Несколько минут ни Джон, ни Родни не могли связно мыслить. Джон схватил Родни за руку, они глубоко втягивали воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, вцепившись в пальцы друг друга.  
Позже Родни наклонился и потрогал жетоны, как будто не веря своим глазам. Медленно он облизнул губы и внимательно посмотрел на два диска.  
\- Будет проще, если я на время их сниму, - он тихо пробормотал и осторожно стянул с Джона цепочку.  
\- Черт! С них прямо льётся!  
Родни пропустил цепочку между пальцев.  
\- Джон, ты еще здесь? Посмотри на меня, Джон!  
Глаза Джона были практически черными от желания, редкие искорки зеленого и золотого придавали им шальной, почти дикий вид. Он смотрел не отводя глаз, почти загипнотизированный жетонами в руках Родни; но по команде он чуть неохотно перевел взгляд с жетонов на лицо.  
Родни взял один диск и сжал его зубами. Джон беспомощно всхлипнул, когда Родни втянул диск себе в рот и медленно обсосал его.  
Выпустив первый диск изо рта, Родни взял второй и поднёс его к открытому рту Джона. Медленно он вложил ему в губы второй жетон и цепочку.  
\- Обсоси их начисто, Джон, - хрипло прошептал Родни; он был почти уверен, что в ближайшие часы он вряд ли сможет нормально говорить, но, конечно, это было неприемлемо. Родни было необходимо поговорить с Джоном, довести всё это до логического конца.  
Джон тихо стонал, выполняя его последний приказ, а Родни, тем временем, подвинулся, удовлетворенно вздохнул и лёг рядом с Джоном, начал гладить его по волосам.  
Джон обсасывал жетоны и сам не мог поверить тому, что делает. Как, чёрт возьми, он теперь сможет их носить? Он чувствовал на языке горьковатый металлический привкус вместе с ни с чем не сравнимым вкусом Родни. Когда Родни нежно коснулся его губ, Джон выпустил жетоны и позволил Родни надеть их обратно ему на шею, два диска снова оказались у него на груди. Обычно они - холодные и чуть цепляются за волосы на груди. Но сейчас они - теплые и влажные и совершенно необъяснимо другие. И, боже мой, если бы Джон не был уверен в обратном, то он мог бы поклясться, что они всё ещё пахнут Родни!  
Голос Родни прервал его мысли. Замечательно, теперь Родни приспичило поболтать! После всего сделанного, можно было бы подумать, что у Родни не будет слов, но нет! Черта с два Родни заткнётся. Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться, Родни не даст ему покоя, пока они не поговорят.  
\- Именно, Джон, скажи мне, зачем я всё это сделал.  
\- Чтобы показать мне.  
\- Показать что, Джон, скажи мне.  
\- Что я принадлежу тебе.  
\- Именно так! Ты принадлежишь мне, Джон Шеппард. Ты - мой. Целиком и навсегда. Я хочу слышать это, скажи это, Джон.  
\- Я - твой, Родни. Целиком и навсегда. Я принадлежу тебе.  
\- И запомни это покрепче. Я тебя никогда не отпущу. Никогда. Американская армия может думать что угодно, ты принадлежишь не им. И каждый раз, когда ты их почувствуешь, - Родни потрогал жетоны, - каждый раз, когда ты чувствуешь их на своей коже, ты будешь вспоминать, что я только что сделал. Ты будешь вспоминать, как эти жетоны - символ твоей службы в армии - несли мой запах, мой вкус, моё семя. Эти жетоны всему миру говорят - кто ты и что ты, но тебе они всегда будут говорить, что ... Ты... Мой.  
Последние слова сопровождались крепкими, глубокими, собственническими поцелуями, которые не оставляли Джону никакой возможности усомниться в заявлениях Родни.

~*~  


\- Ух ты! Это было...  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Лучше, чем хорошо!  
\- Ну, это - то, что ты хотел?  
\- О да! И мы определенно сделаем это еще раз!  
\- Мммм, но в следующий раз, Джон, мы обыграем какой-нибудь из моих кинков! 


End file.
